The subject matter herein relates generally to movable die components for press devices.
A press device includes die components used to form a work piece, such as a base assembly, a stripper plate and a punch assembly movable by a press ram toward the workpiece. The press device is configured for high speed stamping having many cycles per second. The workpiece, which is positioned between the base assembly and punch assembly, is formed during the pressing operation. A stripper plate is positioned between the base assembly and the punch assembly to pin the workpiece against the base assembly as the punch assembly is retracted. The stripper plate is spring actuated away from the base assembly to allow the stripper plate to move.
The spring actuated die components vibrate and rebound when moving and stamping the workpiece. The effects of the vibration and rebound intensifies as the speed of the pressing operation increases leading to accelerated wear and possibly die jams and product quality issues with the components formed from the workpiece. The vibration and rebound momentum of the movable die component is affected by the weight of the object. Heavier die components have more momentum and are affected by vibration and rebound.
A need remains for a press device having reduced vibration and rebound effects on the movable die components during operation of the press device.